The Love Express
by stephumz
Summary: SxD fluff  Ten months ago, they farewelled each other at the station. A lot can happen in that time; people mature, reflect and regret; not many will get a second chance. Next train to depart, arriving in two minutes; all aboard the Love Express.


**The Love Express**

Summary:[SxD fluff] Ten months ago, they farewelled each other at the station. A lot can happen in that time; people mature, reflect and regret; not many will get a second chance. Next train to depart, arriving in two minutes; all aboard the Love Express.

I hope you guys enjoy this! Let me know if you come across any strange bits!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

_Ten months ago..._

An announcement was made, alerting all guests to leave the train as it readies to depart the station.

"Attention everyone! Passengers not carrying a valid ticket or travelling on the 19:40 train from Tokyo to Nagasaki, you have exactly three minutes to exit the train. This is the final warning. Doors will be closed in three minutes. Thank you."

"Ooh come on everyone, we must hurry" Amy cried worriedly.

"Settle down Ames, we're leaving in a minute. We're not going to see Serena for a year! We have to have our proper goodbyes!" Mina answered.

"Anyway, good luck meatball head, I'm actually going to miss you. Take care of yourself and don't forget to call!" said Raye as she slapped Serena's shoulder playfully.

"Yeah! Don't forget us either! Here...I made you some snacks for the overnight journey – don't eat them all at once alright!" chided Lita as she handed a plastic bag filled with baked goodies.

The girls turned around and made their way towards the exit of the carriage, leaving two other friends behind.

"Well, I'm sure going to miss my favourite customer. Who am I going to sell milkshakes to now?" Andrew chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of the new students come by the arcade Andy. Besides I'll be back before you know it and will make up for all the milkshakes that I've missed!" Serena replied.

"No doubt about that meatball head. You won't be able to fit through the door!" joked Darien.

"Shut up Darien! That's not true!" scowled Serena before pulling Andrew closer to her. "Make sure you put the odd sugar packet into his black coffees for me!" she half whispered before winking cheekily.

"Sure sure Sere, anything for you! Alright, well I better get going. Can't wait til you get back with stories of your adventures! See you later!" Andrew then jogged to the end of the carriage before leaping onto the platform.

"Well Serena, I guess this is goodbye...for now! Take care and enjoy yourself alright? I'm sure going to miss bumping into you and having our arguments, so come back in one piece!" Darien said quickly before turning around and walking to the end of the carriage. Turning around he saw that Serena hadn't moved from her stunned appearance. Suddenly she snapped out of it and called out, "Did you call me Serena?"

"You must be imagining things meatball head!" grinning wickedly, Darien winked then joined the others on the platform.

The door locked behind him and the train's whistle blew before it started to move. Snapping out of her stunned state immediately, she squashed herself against the window to the see her friends one last time. Waving madly at them, she couldn't help but notice that Darien wasn't waving, only smiling at her. She stopped her waving and instead made a raspberry, to which Darien laughed heartily before returning one himself.

Their friendship was truly a unique bond, one that would be put on hold for a year or to never return to being the same.

_Present day..._

Exiting the train at Hakata, Serena walked the platform looking for a vacant seat as she waited for the connecting train to Tokyo.

Rummaging through her bag looking for her boarding pass, Serena missed a familiar body walk past.

"Attention all passengers, the 21:25 train from Hakata to Tokyo will be arriving in five minutes. Please ensure you have your boarding passes ready for checking once seated on the train. Thank you."

"Yesss!" Serena exclaimed as she pulled her ticket from her carryon bag. Having looked for it since she sat down, she was now able to relax and wait for the train to enter the platform.

Five minutes is not a very long time, however, when expecting something it can feel like time has frozen. Switching between fidgeting with her fingers, chewing her nails and twirling her hair, Serena could not wait for the train to arrive. She was going home early and no one knew; she wanted to surprise everyone. Having travelled and experienced life away from her home, family and friends, she was suffering from home sickness.

During this time though, she was able to reflect and truly appreciate everyone and everything she had in life, even jerkface Darien. Chuckling at the thought of him, she couldn't help but remember the final raspberry that he blew her way when she was leaving all those months ago. Admitting to herself, only a few months back, Darien was the one she actually missed the most, out of her friends, including Mina. This surprised and shocked her, especially when she would dream of past arguments they would have and even the times they would bump into one another. No one knew that most of those she had timed perfectly - it's not every day a girl can bump into a hunk like him.

Sighing deeply, she couldn't help but reminisce and wonder about Darien and what he was doing nowadays and right now, she absolutely couldn't wait to get back to Tokyo and her hometown Azabu-Juban. Of course, she wanted to see her friends and family, but now there was some unfinished business with Darien.

Her hair was tussled in the wind as the train pulled into the station. The doors unlocked and passengers started to board the train. Gripping her ticket in her hand, Serena made a beeline to for the carriage in front of her. Upon finding the seat, E32, she put her overnight bag in the overhead compartment and sat down.

Moments later, the announcement was made regarding visitors and the time remaining before departure. This definitely brought back the memories of when her friends came to wish her farewell. This time, having no one to say goodbye to, she felt a tiny trickle down her face. Wiping the tears away with the back of her hand, she was interrupted by a ticket inspector.

"May I see you ticket please?" said the young female attendant.

"Ah sure, here you are." Serena replied as she handed the boarding pass over.

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am, you're sitting in the wrong seat. Your seat is in the next carriage, E82. I can guide you if you would like." the attendant offered.

"Oh goodness! I'm terribly sorry, I'm known to be ditz but I thought that had worn off. It's fine, I'll find my way. Thanks again!" Serena cheerfully smiled as she pulled her bag down, took the ticket from the attendant and walked towards the vestibule of the next carriage.

Checking the seat allocations carefully, Serena found her correct seat and a man sitting next to the window. Pushing her bag in to the compartment, she sat down with a huff and turned to introduce herself to her seat partner for the long journey home.

"Hi! I'm Serena. How are you?"

"I'm fine meatball head. What are you doing here?"

"Whaaat? Darien? Is that really you?" Serena couldn't believe her ears or fate when she heard the wretched nickname she hadn't been called in nearly a year.

"C'mon Serena, of course it's me. How many other guys do you know call you meatball head? Although it's not really applicable anymore; short hair actually suits you." At the compliment, Serena absentmindedly ran a quick hand through her short tresses before replying confusedly, "Uhh thanks, I guess."

As the train journey began, the pair eventually got over their initial shock at once again, bumping into each other; however, this time, neither of them had planned it. The conversation flowed with no issues, no name calling and no arguments. Surrounding passengers would never have guessed that this couple were once called 'archenemies'. They spoke of everything that had had happened whilst Serena was gone, catching up on the gossip, the tales of heartbreak and med school. Serena shared her adventures and experiences during her travels and the sad moments when she would think about her family and friends at home, but never mentioning her newfound appreciation for him.

Their conversation didn't appear to be slowing down however it was nearing the time when the lights would be switched off. They stop their talks and begin to get ready for sleep; however, they find they've only been allocated one blanket.

Instead of asking for another, they decide to share it; seeing as they're both adults and appear to be best friends renewed, there shouldn't be an issue. Serena raised the middle armrest and shifted closer to Darien as he draped the blanket to cover them both.

Proving that she is still a klutz, Serena continued to wriggle around getting cosy, however managed to head butt Darien in the process, causing them to both rub their heads and then chuckle about the situation. From the movement, the blanket began to fall off their legs, Darien moved forward grabbing it and pulling it back over them, he too, then attempted to get comfortable causing him to move too close to Serena. Looking at each other after it happened; they quickly turned their attentions to the opposite direction, feeling strangely uncomfortable at the scene. Not knowing what to do, Serena decides to fidget and smooth out her share of the blanket, but instead begins to stroke his left leg. Darien slowly turns around and stares at her in disbelief. _'Wow! She's being straightforward'_, he thought to himself. Serena could feel his gaze on the side of her head. Turning her gaze back to him, she saw a strained look on his face. He then lowers his eyes to his leg and her stare follows. Her eyes bulge out of their sockets before blushing profusely at her current actions.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Darien. It's not what it looks like. I have this bad habit of fidgeting and I thought that was my leg. I was wondering why I couldn't feel it; I thought the blanket was just super thick!" Serena said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it Sere. Let's just get some sleep alright? We've got quite a few hours ahead of us yet."

Nodding her head in agreement, they made carefully made themselves comfortable without any further mishaps. Serena found her comfy spot with her head resting on Darien's shoulder. Breathing deeply, they both closed their eyes and let the wonders of sleep take them away to dreamland.

As the night progresses, Darien turned to his left slightly and unconsciously moved his arm to wrap around Serena's shoulders, pulling her in to his chest slightly. Feeling the movement, Serena too instinctively moved in closer, tucking her head more into the crook of his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his torso.

Moving his head gently, he then placed a kiss on top of her head before wrapping his other arm around her, bringing her even closer to his body. Hearing a slight moan, Darien cracked an eye open to see what was going on. Instead of being shocked, he was quite pleased with what he saw, but also worried about Serena's reaction, after her earlier apology about the hand on his leg, if she were to wake up, so he decided to soak up the heavenly sight.

Pulling back a little, he was able to admire her angelic face and all its serene beauty – she was quite the looker, but he knew that from the first time he ever laid eyes on her. Suddenly getting the urge to touch her, he ever so slightly moved his right arm so that he could trace her face and jaw line. Using his fingertips, he barely touched her round cheeks and hardly grazed her lips before gently tapping her tiny nose. Having a small chuckle, he turned his gaze to look out the window, watching the sunrise and did not see Serena looking through slitted eyes at him lovingly. She too, took the few seconds to perve on his good looks. She always loved how his hair would fall into his eyes, those gorgeous and mesmerizing blue depths. His skin was the perfect complexion and smooth, save for the slight five o'clock shadow which was forming, and his strong jaw was just a preview to the sharpness of the rest of his athletic body.

Enjoying what she saw and allowing the fan girl to take over, she let a tiny giggle escape, quickly calming her features before she was caught out, she closed her eyes, relaxed her features and slowed her breathing. However, what she didn't realise was that he had already seen her reflection in the window but didn't make a move – instead, he wanted to watch her and see what she would do.

Once he was satisfied that she was 'asleep', he turned his full attention back to her; Serena snuggled even close into his body and squeezed him tightly for a moment. Darien returned his right arm to enclose and keep her body against his, also resting his head upon hers. Serena smiled widely against his shirt at the gesture, before feigning to wake up.

Using her head, she pushed against his chest lightly; however felt slight resistance from Darien's arms – which weren't loosening or moving from around her shoulders. Looking up towards his face, she saw him watching her intently. Once their eyes connected, she scanned his face, memorising his god-like appearance, her line of vision resting on his lips for a split second, before returning to his eyes.

However, now they looked different to just seconds before. They appeared slightly darker and had numerous emotions running through them; ones which she hadn't seen before.

Seizing the moment, Darien kept the eye contact as his head gravitated towards Serena's. Minimising the space between their faces, their eyes kept flicking between their lips and eyes. A moment before their lips were about to touch, Darien whispered, "Tell me to stop if you don't want this, because I have a feeling that once I start, I won't be able to stop or let go..."

Serena's heart skipped a beat at his words, the words she had wanted to hear for a few months now, before replying, "Then promise that you'll hold me forever..."

Closing the gap between their lips, he sealed his promise with a searing kiss.

-the-end-

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters. This is purely fictional and just a bit of fun.


End file.
